


Those Crimson Eyes

by FrozenNocturne



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: But that's a few chapters down the road so I'll worry about that later, Does it count as monologuing if it's all in his head?, F/M, There may be minor smut I haven't decided yet, Update: did the smut, Viewpoint switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenNocturne/pseuds/FrozenNocturne
Summary: Theo's guest unsettles him, that's for sure... But he thinks he likes it. A perspective swap, showing the FeMC's dates with Theo from his point of view.





	1. The New Guest

Theo had never given much thought to the guests which graced the Velvet room. They came, they received their guidance, fused their personas and they left. Theo didn’t even know how many guests he had served. After a while the faces blurred into one; humans were, after all, boring. He endeavoured to be as gracious a host as he could be, given his general disinterest in the proceedings. And so it was, when Igor informed him of the guest which would be joining them for the next year, he found himself unable to summon more than a cursory interest.

‘Our next guest has a most intriguing destiny, Theodore,’ Igor had told him without even looking up from the cards spread before him.

‘You say that about all of our guests, master.’

‘Ah, but this guest is… Of _particular_ interest. You will be meeting her tomorrow, be courteous.’

‘Aren’t I always?’ Theo replied dryly.

*****

When she entered the Velvet room, Theo’s breath caught for a moment. He had seen beautiful guests before, and he had seen powerful guests before. But… This girl seemed different. Her hair, pinned up in a bunch behind her head, shone softly in the dim light. He barely listened to Igor’s speech as her crimson eyes rose to meet his.

‘…a proper introduction.’ Igor finished. Ah. Time to meet her properly.

‘My name is Theodore but please, feel free to call me Theo. It’s a pleasure to meet you…’ Theo gave a welcoming smile with his gloved hand pressed to his chest. Why did this guest make his heart skip a beat? There was something in those eyes which unsettled him. More unsettling still, he found he rather liked it. She gave a warm smile in return.

‘It’s nice to meet you, Theo. You can call me Minako.’ Too soon, her eyes left his as Igor spoke again.

‘My assistant will aid you as well. Until then, farewell…’ Igor nodded as she left.

Igor’s already unsettling grin seemed to widen as he turned to face Theo.

‘So, what do you think of this one? Powerful, no?’ Igor seemed hardly able to hold back laughter as he asked.

‘She seemed… lively.’ Theo responded warily. These questions often seemed to have a hidden purpose.

This seemed to remove what little restraint Igor had, and Theo left him doubled over, laughing at a joke Theo did not understand.

 


	2. Paulownia Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paulownia Mall date, in which Theo has no idea how literally anything works.

Theo had decided. He wanted to speak to this guest more. Without his master eyeballing him the whole time. But how? He was resident in this room, and he didn’t want to wait for the master to leave. It came to him one evening after the Dark Hour had ended. It would not be unusual for him to ask to see the human world, would it? If he could see her outside of that room, perhaps those eyes would not pierce him so… There would be only one way to find out; he would ask her.

‘I have a request to make of you, if I may.’ Good; it would not do for her to think him nervous. She seemed surprised, but smiled as she responded.

‘Sure, was there another shadow you wanted me to take out?’ 

‘Ah, no… I want to know more about your world. I was wondering if you would accompany me to the place called Paulownia Mall.’ Minako stood cheerfully and held out her hand.

‘Gladly! Was it now you wanted to go?’ Theo blinked in surprise. Right now? He had not expected her to agree so readily, or so eagerly. However, he wasn’t about to complain.

‘Thank you very much. Please, lead the way.’ He took her hand- trying to ignore the vast stores of potential power stored within her small frame- and followed her out of the Velvet room.

The first thing Theo noticed was the noise. The velvet room was quiet, with only his master’s ramblings and the ever-present music faintly audible. But this place was saturated with sound. The running water of fountains intermingled with the pounding of many feet on the pavements. And overlaying it all was the din of the crowds, talking laughing and shouting. The overall effect was a wall of sound that almost overwhelmed him. Even still, the unfamiliar sights set his pulse racing.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a slight tugging on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw those eyes looking up at him, slightly concerned. Oh no.

They were even more entrancing out of the dim light of the Velvet room. In the afternoon light they caught the rays of the sun and almost seemed to trap them, shimmering with intelligence and barely-suppressed humour. He turned back to the mall, keeping his face composed and his voice measured.

‘So, this is the Paulownia Mall… Indeed, it’s exactly as I imagined.’ That was a lie. He hadn’t known what to expect, but he wasn’t about to tell his guest that. 

‘What did you expect?’ Ah. Falsehoods were never something he had been good at. Then again, given that he had never left the confines of the Velvet room, there hadn’t been much opportunity to practice that particular skill.

‘… I don’t believe that’s necessary for you to know,’ Theo mumbled. His attention was soon caught by the splashing fountains to the side of the square.

‘What is that over there?’ Theo asked, striding towards them. ‘An aqueous duct in a place like this?’ The dwellers of this world must get thirsty easily.’ Minako’s eyes lit with amusement, her lips quirking into a small smile.

‘I don’t think that’s it,’ she remarked. Oh no. He wouldn’t have her think him ignorant, how to respond? 

‘I-I know its true purpose, of course. Why... it’s meant to wash one’s hands!’ Theo stammered, unable to keep the slight blush from his cheeks. He could feel it rising, and knew it would show up clearly on his pale skin all to clearly. Minako did not comment, however and simply continued as though she couldn’t see it.

‘That’s not it,’ Minako replied, with no hint of mockery. He would not get flustered!

‘…It was only my small joke. So… Wh-what is it actually for?’ No point in pretending at this point. However, she only nodded and proceeded to explain. The fountain was simply for aesthetics, to please the eye and ear of those who visited this place. It was… confusing. And a waste of water. 

‘A bit of scenery?’ Theo still thought it odd, but then many of the things the dwellers of this world did were odd. At least this was a nice kind of odd. 

‘Hm? And what, pray tell, is this facility here?’ Minako obligingly followed Theo to the police bulletin board as he read it.

‘Most wanted, reward? I see… so the concept of subjugation quests is not unknown here…’ Minako gave a wide smile as she responded. It was distracting, but pleasantly so.

‘That’s right.’

‘Well in that case, I assume you’d need to bring back a piece of the body as proof of your kill,’ Theo asserted, nodding triumphantly.

‘Um… Well, we don’t really kill-’

‘-If there are hunters of such talent in this world as well, I may want to make a few requests of my own... But on second thought, perhaps not. I already have you, our finest guest, for that. Hm...? What is that?’ Theo, beginning to get caught up in the unfamiliarity of it all, took Minako’s arm and led her to the building which had captured his attention; Club Escapade. Theo could barely contain his excitement as he turned to her and exclaimed;

‘This… could this be the club of rumour?’ His golden eyes sparkling in the sunlight, he looked to his guest.

‘Rumour?’ Ah. She was clearly not well informed on the topic. He would have to teach her  
.  
‘Yes, I heard no end of it...” Dancers, dictated by the sway of one's inner passions... A subterranean garden of uninhibited spectacle." Though this marks my first time seeing it in person. Well then, let us venture in...’ Theo grasped the handle, expecting the door to swing open to a darkened, loud room. The door, however, refused to budge even an inch.

‘It’s closed?! This can’t be… It seems I have no choice but to turn back.’ Theo, unable to keep the disappointment from his face, trailed off. Minako pulled him from his melancholy by drawing him towards a strange machine, smiling brightly. She announced that this was an arcade.

‘An ar..cade? A series of arches?’ This is clearly a machine. Are the arches inside the machine? He looked closer, seeing a claw-like contraption inside.

‘”Bird controlling game?” The things inside this case... Those are birds? They look to my eye more like stuffed animals made of cloth... Is this, then, a simulator to practice catching real cranes...? What a strange notion, although it could be entertaining… Theo decided that it warranted further research. For now, he spotted another fountain close by  
.  
‘Ah… Excuse me, I notice another aquatic pool over here.’ Theo strode over to the- purely decorative- fountain. After a brief moment of consideration, he stuck his hand into the flowing water.

‘It’s 8 degrees Celsius.’ Minako seemed flabbergasted; though by his actions or by his declaration, he couldn’t tell.  
‘You can tell?’ 

‘Of course I can,’ Theo declared proudly. Perhaps he had gotten used to her by now… He risked directing his smile at her, meeting her eyes.

Had they gained more colour? The sun was beginning to set, and the golden light reflected in her eyes set those crimson eyes aflame. He knew he was staring, but couldn’t convince himself to look away. 

‘Shall we be on our way? I’d hate to keep you out for too late…’ Theo announced, breaking his own trance. 

‘This world has its charms. I… would relish the chance to visit it again sometime. Thank you very much for today.’ Minako assured him that he was very welcome as he took her arm and led her back to the Velvet room. On arriving back, Theo settled in his usual seat opposite his guest.

‘Thank you for showing me around Paulownia mall. I asked my master to install a fountain into the Velvet Room when I returned... Unfortunately, he refused before I even finished asking the question.’ Clearly, the master did not understand the nuance of aesthetics.

‘I am currently negotiating with him to at least install a crane-catcher machine.’ He may appreciate the skill building aspect? What he wanted, more than anything, was a memento of the trip. Though he would never admit it. Especially to himself.

After Minako left, Theo considered his trip. The mall was undoubtedly interesting, but his companion… Was even more so. Why did her eyes entrance him so? They were beautiful, yes, but there was something in them that made Theo loathe to leave her. He wanted to speak with her more, to find out what lay beneath the surface. He would have to arrange another meeting… For now, he could feel the unsettling gaze of his master upon him, and there was work to do.


	3. Iwatodai Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo discovers a protective side. And takoyaki.

This time, when Theo made his request Minako did not seem surprised. Instead, she gave a happy grin as she clapped her hands together.

‘Of course! Where would you like to go this time?’ She was… enthusiastic. She was rather happy about playing the tour guide, to places she saw every day. Unless she was happy to spend time with him? No. That was ridiculous.

‘Iwatodai station. I have heard the environs are a hotbed of human activity.’ It wasn’t just to see her, he wanted to observe and learn. At least, he could convince himself of that. Not that the justification seemed to make a difference to her. She simply held out her hand and beckoned him forward.  
****

Theo came to an unexpected obstacle before reaching the station proper. A cascade of metal flowing from the walkway, barring his path forward. They seemed to be stairs, but they were moving ever downward like a snake through grass.  
‘These stairs… they’re moving!’ Theo was unable to keep the astonishment from his voice as he spoke. A thought occurred to him then.

‘I-I’ve heard of this… It’s called an escalator, no?’ Theo was unable to keep the frown from his face as he looked down the moving steps.   
‘I shouldn’t have any problem riding something like this, should I? She was, after all, the expert on such things.

‘It shouldn’t give you any trouble… But I can help you on, if you’d like?’ Minako offered her arm to him, but he couldn’t bring himself to take it. She was a guest, for her to be supporting him this way wasn’t proper!

‘I-I can’t allow you to do that! I’ll go on ahead, please allow me.’ He took her hand, braced himself, and stepped onto the escalator. Which… did not immediately throw him off.  
‘This is… rather slow.’ Theo felt a little surprise in his voice, but didn’t care. He noticed he was still holding Minako’s hand, though she didn’t seem to mind. He could feel the warmth of her palms, with the undercurrent of power flowing underneath. He gently removed his hand from hers, smiling at her gently. She was kind, and didn’t mock. All the same, he felt a surge of triumph upon reaching the bottom. Not that he’d let her sense his discomfort again. 

‘Hah! Child’s play!’ He gave a contented smile as she led him out of the station building and towards a small row of shops.

‘So this is a strip mall… A lively place indeed.’ It was not the chaotic crowd of Paulownia all, but there was a low hum of noise nonetheless. A of smells vied for his attention. Ground beef, noodles, old books and…

‘This smell… No, don’t tell me…’ He followed the scent to a stand which seemed to be selling fried spheres of octopus. Takoyaki? He confronted the owner about the source of the smell, but she seemed more impressed than chagrined. Odd.

‘Whoa, you can figure out our secret ingredient just by its smell? How ‘bout it? It’ll make you smile so wide, your cheeks’ll fall off!’ Madness upon madness. To not only eat such a thing, but to surrender one’s own face to it?

‘So good as to make one’s cheeks fall off! That would be dire indeed!’ Theo sputtered.  
‘Wanna try it out?’ Minako asked innocently. She didn’t even care for the danger!   
‘… I don’t think you’re taking my will as seriously as you should. Well then! I accept your challenge.’ If she wasn’t about to back down, neither would he!

They bought some of the fragrant takoyaki, and brought it to a bench to share. He suppressed his trepidation, and bit into one. It was indeed delicious, but…  
’97 degrees Fahrenheit… And this texture… There’s no mistaking it…’ Astounding.

‘It’s an octopus.’ So certain, yet so wrong. 

‘Certainly, there is octopus IN it. When considering its composition, it could be said to be almost entirely octopus... But using THAT for cooking... It’s apparent now why one’s cheeks might fall off.’ Theo came to a sudden realisation with a gasp, pinching his cheeks to ensure they were intact. But what of Minako? She was after all, a human and more vulnerable. He pinched her cheek as well, just to be sure. Seeing her blink in surprise, Theo realised that this perhaps may not have been the normal thing to do in such a situation.

‘Yours seem to be in no danger. Thank goodness…’ Seeing his relief seemed to amuse her and she burst into laughter, eyes sparkling.  
‘Thanks?’ She stopped laughing with an effort, and to his disappointment. Why did her laughter intoxicate him so?

‘If anything were to happen to you... You are, after all, a valued guest...’ The thought of losing a guest, while disappointing, had never bothered him this much before. He spotted a patch of red on the apple of her cheek, where he had pinched her.

’That hurt, didn’t it? I’m so sorry.’ He reached out a gloved hand and stroked her cheek. It was warm, and grew warmer as she blushed. That flare of colour made his breath catch, and he withdrew his hand reluctantly.

As they stood up to leave, the cook called Theo back and gave him a charm for his enthusiasm. It was sweet, but intrinsically worthless. However, he felt attached to it for some reason.

‘Well now, isn’t this charming?’ Theo smiled, holding the strap up to the light. His smile broadened as an idea struck him.

‘Would this be considered... a souvenir of my time with you? How unfortunate... I’ve acquired something precious to me. It’s your fault, you realize. That’s why I won’t let you have this.’ The master could not possibly object to something so small, after all. Minako only smiled, and motioned him forward.

‘Thank you for showing me such a delightful time today.’ When she smiled, Minako’s eyes almost seemed to glow with colour and light. They were- she was- beautiful.  
‘The flow of time is fixed at a certain speed... And yet it seems there are moments when it passes so quickly.’ Minako turned to look at him then, and time seemed to stop. But it had not, and a car approached quickly.

‘Oh... That car’s—‘

Minako did not move. Seized with a sudden panic, Theo grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. The car sailed past harmlessly, and Minako seemed none the worse for wear.

‘It’s dangerous to stand in place like that!’ Theo did not care that she was a guest or that he was raising his voice. All that mattered was that she was unharmed. She seemed more concerned for him, although he hadn’t been in any danger. Humans were strange. And lacking in self-preservation.

‘Honestly... I can't turn my back on you for even an instant. Here, let us go back. Give me your hand.’ Minako seemed all too happy to give him her hand, lacing her fingers with his as they walked back to the Velvet room. How could she be so calm? She had been in danger just moments before! Theo kept her by his side as they walked, and tried to convince himself it was only for her safety. 

He knew that it was not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on, I might take a little more liberty with dialogue. I likely won't change anything about Theo's lines, but I might add a bit more Minako; largely silent protags don't really work as well in fanfic!


	4. Iwatodai Shrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo has too much money for his own good and too little common sense.

This was bad. He should not be so attached to the outside world. And yet, he found himself eagerly anticipating his next excursion almost as soon as he returned. Should he stop? He had considered it briefly, but he reasoned that only satiating his curiosity would settle his distraction. So, when he decided what he would like to see next, he placed his request without hesitation.

‘The shrine?’ Minako asked. ‘It’s pretty small, but it’s a nice calm place. I’d be happy to show you!’ She led him from the room by the hand in a way that was becoming happily familiar to him.  
*****

‘So this is a shrine...’ Theo gazed about him in wonder. The shrine did indeed seem calm, bathed in the afternoon sunlight. The paper wishes hanging from it fluttered lightly and seemed almost to whisper. Or… was that something else? He closed his eyes and pressed a gloved hand to his heart, listening.

‘I see... I’m sensing mysterious presences here... They’re different from the Shadows. See, there’s one behind you...’ Theo smiled as Minako immediately jumped as if shocked.

Minako did not seem terribly impressed at his joke, and scowled at him. It was disconcerting, to see her eyes narrowed in displeasure. The red seemed more intense, somehow, when her eyes were not fully visible. 

‘...Please don’t glare at me so. I was only joking.’ Theo remained calm as he spoke, but his heart had skipped for a moment. She was powerful, certainly, but it was not her power that intimidated him. He was, after all, an avatar for power. But still he needed to clear his throat before continuing.

‘Now then... The first order of business is to worship at the shrine, correct?’ He turned to the offering box with interest, and hesitated.

‘Do you know how?’ Minako’s glare had retreated, to be replaced with curiosity. She wasn’t curious about him, was she? He jumped as he realised he hadn’t answered her question.

‘O-Of course I do. First, I put the coins in this wooden box...’ Theo pulled out the wallet he had brought for the occasion and began emptying coins into the box. How much was an appropriate offering? He stopped only once it seemed the box would not hold any more. Ignoring Minako’s astonished look, he reached for the tasselled rope.

‘After which I must immediately swing the rope... Lastly, I call out my wish...’ His wish. He had brought his offering, researched how to make it, but his wish came with difficulty.

‘Hmm.. This isn’t good. I’m drawing a blank for what to wish for. But it would be improper not to call out a wish…’ He knew that humans wished for security, for safety, for love. But he did not need security or safety, and as for love… He almost blushed at the thought. An idea struck him, and he smiled at Minako.

‘Ah, of course. I’ll pray for your safety.’ Minako climbed that dangerous tower almost every night, after all. It was only natural that he pray for the safety of his valued guest. He clapped his hands together and began to pray.

‘I wish that my dear friend remains…’ Theo trailed off as he noticed Minako watching him. He felt the colour rise to his cheeks as his golden eyes met her crimson ones.   
‘W-would you perhaps mind… Not listening?’ Theo’s voice was quiet as he asked. Why should it bother him to have her hear? She already knew what he was wishing for, after all. But still… There was something about having her watch him, lips slightly curving, that made it hard to form thoughts, let alone words.

‘It’s odd I admit, but for some reason I don’t feel comfortable knowing that you’re listening...’ Minako obligingly stepped away and turned around. She seemed to understand his hesitation, oddly. He certainly didn’t. Theo turned back to the altar and closed his eyes as he finished.

‘…That my dear friend remains safe from harm and continues to stay by my side,’ Theo whispered. He couldn’t have said that last part with her listening. But he needed to say it. He turned back to face Minako and smiled warmly.

‘Everything will be all right now. You’ll be protected for all eternity. Do you intend to pray for anything?’ Minako grinned in response.

‘For your safety,’ she replied with a light blush on her cheeks. Theo was confused. He did not need such protection, but to have her pray for him… felt nice.

‘For... mine? But I am an avatar of power. I don’t believe I’m quite weak enough to require prayers for my safety... But this must be your generosity of spirit in action. Thank you very much.’ 

She stepped forward without hesitation and dropped a few coins into the box, swinging the rope expertly. She put her hands together and closed her eyes, head bent. Her face seemed smooth as porcelain in the soft evening sunlight. Her eyelashes cast soft shadows on her cheek, which still had a rosy tint. Beautiful. But silent. She wasn’t talking. Why wasn’t she calling her wish out? She opened her eyes and stepped away.

‘All done!’ She announced brightly. Wait.

‘… It isn’t mandatory to call out one’s wish?’ 

‘Nope!’ She seemed almost to laugh as she replied.

‘If that’s so, then why didn’t you... Well, never mind.’ Humans seemed to become more confusing the more he saw of them. Or maybe that was just her. His attention was soon caught by some shining metal structures on the other side of the complex.

‘Excuse me... I’ve been wondering since our arrival, but these structures over here... Could these be...?’ Theo made his way to the things, examining them with curiosity. But they seemed unlike what he had read of them…

‘Steel, titanium, wood… Is this a house?’ Minako laughed in surprise, and replied.  
‘No! This is a playground. You play with them’ Ah. Theo had not read of the concept of play, and was eager to try it out.

‘You… play with them? Play?! How does it work?’ Minako simply gestured towards the structures, inviting him to try for himself. Theo bent under the metal sloped structure, looking out.

‘Is it like this?’ He did feel excited, looking out. Theo straightened and stood on top of the horizontal bar. 

‘And like this!’ His brow furrowed as he wobbled on the beam. 

‘It's... quite difficult... to maintain... one's balance... on these...’ He mumbled, brow furrowed. He looked down to see Minako looking up at him.

‘It takes practice.’ She didn’t seem scathing of his poor balance, so perhaps she was right.

‘S-so it would seem.’ His balance did not improve with her watching him, however. Before he fell he jumped down, landing lightly at her side. Suddenly, Minako doubled over. Theo froze in panic. She wasn’t sick, was she? Should he find a doc-

She was laughing. Eyes squeezed shut, grinning laughter. It sounded wonderful. Even if it was directed at him.

‘...Why are you laughing like that? This isn’t for standing on, is it? Hmph... You could’ve said so sooner!’ Theo couldn’t put any real annoyance into his voice, however, and a smile crept onto his own face.

Time passed, and the rays of the sun were stretching into golden evening. He knew they would have to return soon. He turned to her and stood from the bench they had been sitting on.

‘Thank you for a fulfilling afternoon today as well.’ Minako took this as an invitation to stand, and did so. 

‘It was my pleasure! These outings remind me what I like about this place, as well.’ Such joy and life. He didn’t want to look away. Theo frowned as he tried to voice his feeling.

‘I must let you go home soon... But... I wonder what this is... I don’t... understand either.’ Why did saying that make his heart pound so? He was in no danger, so why was his body telling him to run? Minako seemed confused at his words, but happy as well.

‘...Let us return. Ah, we’re approaching the stairs. Please mind your step...’ He gently took her hand in his, and escorted her back to the Velvet Room. 

Much as he disliked to do it.  
*****

After Minako left, he set to his work. That was the condition the Master had set for his leaving the Velvet Room; that his work be caught up on as soon as he returned. Igor had asked him only one question on his return: what he had prayed for.   
For some reason, when he had told him, he had one of those laughing fits of his.

‘Eternally protected, eh? Eternally protected indeed…’ 

His master was even harder to understand than humans.


	5. Gekkoukan High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo visits a high school, gets called out in class and finds himself unexpectedly troubled.

Minako had been out of sorts the last few times she had visited the Velvet Room. Her normally smiling face seemed forced, and her eyes seemed…dim. The fire in them was not gone, exactly, but seemed dimmer. Theo was worried, but what could he do? He could hardly ask what was wrong with the master sitting right there. And so, when he asked Minako to escort him again, he did so with a plan in mind.

“My school? It shouldn’t be too crowded at this time of day, so that should be fine.” She was smiling, but it didn’t reach her eyes. When she held out her hand, even the ebb and flow of power he could usually feel within her seemed dampened. Theo allowed himself to be led from the room, brow furrowed. What was wrong?

*****

The walk was silent. Too silent. Usually, Minako kept up a lively chatter as she led Theo to their destination. But while her face did not drop its customary smile, her silence spoke volumes.

“Minako?” She looked up in surprise; Theo did not normally address her by name. He cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing.

“Are you alright? You haven’t been yourself lately.” Theo was not good at this. He wanted to help, but emotions were not his forte. He seemed to avoid offending her, somehow. She dropped the false smile and looked down.

“I… lost a friend.” Lost? How did one lose a perso- Oh. Theo’s heart sank as he realised why Minako had seemed low. He could only imagine how it would feel, if Minako were lost to him. 

“I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?” He could only panic for a moment as her eyes filled with tears. But the smile she gave him seemed genuine. 

“I… thank you. Just being here is enough, I think. With you, I can forget the fighting, at least for a little while. So you’re helping right now!” She laughed, but with tears in her eyes. Was she happy or sad? Theo could not put it into words, but somehow he understood. Knowing that he made her feel better, even only a little, made him feel warm.   
As Theo looked upon the building, he could not contain his surprise. With the late afternoon sunlight gleaming on the glass and the trees glowing amber, it was beautiful.   
“So… this is Gekkokan High School. It’s difficult to wrap one’s mind around such a beautiful place transforming into Tartarus…” He felt a little embarrassed at the wonder which crept into his voice, but as he saw the smile on Minako’s face he could only smile himself. He shivered as he felt eyes upon them. 

“Hm?” The other students seemed to be looking intensely toward Minako and himself. Those stares felt almost hostile.

“We seem to be under rather intense scrutiny. They must be able to feel your power too. The denizens of this world seem to have keen senses.” He took her arm as they walked forward.

“Here, please come closer to me. Stay in my shadow.” 

“Okay…” As she stepped closer, he could feel the power held beneath her skin. Is that why his face felt warm? That must be it. The other students gaped even more openly as they walked, arm in arm, toward the school. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” That comment brought a blush to Minako’s cheeks as she averted her eyes. Good, that meant she didn’t see the matching blush in his own. Why did that comment fluster him? He wouldn’t have found that embarrassing a few months ago; why the change? He could feel the change in temperature as the blush faded and it was safe to look again. Minako was leading through the doors as if nothing had happened. As Theo looked around, a small counter caught his eye. He walked briskly towards it, brimming with curiosity. 

“Is this… a vending facility? If that’s the case, then…” Looking at the wares on offer, Theo addressed the vendor.

“Excuse me, I’d like to purchase a ‘school lunch.’” As long as he was here, he might as well have the full school experience… The vendor seemed confused, though. Minako tapped his arm and he looked down at her.

“They don’t sell those.” Some of the humour seemed to be returning to her eyes, but what she was saying... Was his information inaccurate? Impossible. 

“They don’t…!? That is… unfortunate. From what I’ve been told, it is best to sample these school lunches in their native environment… I’ve been yearning to try it myself for the longest time… I see.’ At any rate, he bought the ‘bread’ the vendor offered. It seemed the closest thing to a school lunch available, and he could analyse it later. 

“Now then, won’t you guide me on a tour of the school?”

He kept a gloved hand on her arm, a light touch but still one he could feel to his bones. He kept his eyes firmly forward as they walked in companionable silence to a room, the same as any other. Nondescript though it was, Minako opened the door and gestured for him to enter, smiling once again. A small smile, but still… Theo brightened as he looked upon the blackboard, the neatly ordered desks and chairs. 

“Ah… A classroom…” He mumbled, mostly to himself. Remembering his companion, he turned to her, eyes bright.

“It’s here that you spend such long hours each day… Does it go something like this?” Selecting a desk, he sat behind it and looked up expectantly.

“Please, go on, my ‘teacher’.” Theo relished the change in her expression from confusion to indulgent amusement as she stepped to the podium and placed her chin in one hand, considering her question. Suddenly she clicked her fingers, smiling mischievously as she asked,

“What food do I like?” Theo was taken aback at the question… What food did she like?

“Myself, I enjoy takoyaki, but… It seems there is still much to learn about you. Though I know a lot about the personas inside you…” Why did not knowing this bother him so? A simple thing, but he wanted, he needed to know. Realising he had been lost in thought, he looked back up at Minako who seemed unbothered by lack of knowledge. 

“I now have a much better understanding of what a lesson is like for you. Shall we head elsewhere, then?” That desk seemed too exposed, he decided. 

“Okay, let’s see… let’s visit some club rooms next!” Minako stepped more into her role as tour guide by the moment, it seemed. The smell of turpentine and wet paint in his nose, he knew where he was even before Minako told him they were in the art room. Although the paintings were interesting, Theo found his attention drawn to the bust of a person perched atop a table.

“A human figure cast in plaster… What is this ersatz human used for?” He glanced at the nearby easel, examining the likeness as he understood.

“A living human would seem much more beautiful to me…” His eyes moved of their own accord to Minako, silhouetted in the dusty golden sunlight, and considered what it would be like to capture that warm smile, those captivating crimson eyes, on a canvas. Catching himself staring, he continued before she caught the blush on his face.

“Though if the object is to always keep one close at hand… That may be somewhat understandable.” Clearing his throat, he continued without meeting her eyes.

“Shall we move on? This room is… rather warm.” As they left, Theo noticed the hint of a flush on the tips of Minako’s ears. She must have been too warm also…

A large piano dominated the next room they entered. He has heard of them, but had not considered just how intimidating it would feel in the small space. Nonetheless, it was impressive, and his next words came out as a sigh.

“Ah… A piano…” Theo sat down and lifted the cover with a creak. His gloved hand ran gently down the keys, careful not to sound a note. Minako stepped up behind him and spoke,

“Can you play?” Her words were soft above his ear and her breath ruffling his hair. Which he did not think about. Not at all. 

“Well, certainly I can produce the correct notes according to the music on the sheet… But I doubt that could be called good music.” He wished suddenly that he could put music to the rhythm of his pulsing blood, the confusion in his head that he felt when she was near.

“I never understand the difference before, but I think I can appreciate it more nowadays. I wonder why…” He knew why. Her face, smiling above him as he got to his feet, gave him all the answer he needed. After all, it was she that had shown him so much already. Why not music? The coolness of the November air was welcome as Minako led him down to a field with lines painted in a large circle. This was… familiar! He had read about these… He turned to Minako, hoping to confirm his theory.

“Do people run around this circle? If so… I doubt they’d get anywhere.” At her nod, a thought struck him.

“Going nowhere… Ah, now I see. It was designed with a profound philosophical point in mind…” The gentle music of her laughter was beautiful to hear after her earlier tears. Even if it was directed at him. 

“Not quite… It’s for competing in races!” The sight of her with her hair tossed in the wind, her eyes bright and cheeks flushed while she laughed, was one that Theo decided then and there to capture in his memory. She was so full of life, so clever, so beautiful, that his heart ached at the thought of leaving her. 

Nonetheless, the time came where they exited those gates. As they walked through, Theo turned to Minako.

“Thank you very much for guiding me around the school. My knowledge of this world is that much deeper now. If it is all right with you, I’d like to go again go…” Theo realised that he was already thinking of their next excursion. He could hardly even remember why he had wanted to go to the school, aside from spending time with Minako. The thought left an oddly uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

“‘Again?’ That’s… odd. Why did I come here? And why with you…? What… is this desire I have to know more about you…?” He glanced down at her, and noticed her face was red and her eyes were wide. She didn’t seem displeased, however. That thought pleased him for reasons he couldn’t quite place. He realised they had been walking in silence since he had finished.

“Oh, pardon me. You must be exhausted, I had you chaperone me to so many different places…” 

“I was happy to!” She protested, her smile making another appearance.

“Thank you, all the same. Let us go. Please, may I take your hand?” He knew the way. He knew she knew the way. But walking hand in hand with Minako felt right.

*****

Seated across from one another, he felt himself settle into his role. 

“Thank you for showing me around Gekkoukan High School. I shared the bread that I bought at the school shop with my master. I took advantage of that opportunity and suggested that we have school lunches delivered to the Velvet Room.” He could not suppress a grimace as he recalled that conversation.

“However, it would seem that there are too many difficulties to make that a feasible addition to our routine.” Her smile let him continue, the words falling without thought from his mouth.

“Gekkoukan isn’t just part of your world… It’s a place that you inhabit on a daily basis. Coming into contact with such a place, saturated with your very presence, was an exciting opportunity for me. That’s why I…” He stopped short. What was he doing? He could feel his master’s eyes on him as he stopped short.

“I… will put that aside for now. There’s more I need to consider.” His parting  
words felt contrived, and he couldn’t shake the troubled feeling that something was going horribly wrong. His master’s unusually sombre face told him that.


	6. Her Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo finds that the smallest locations yield the most knowledge.

Theo was conflicted. The time he spent with Minako was the happiest he had ever felt. Before his time with her, he hadn’t even _known_ what happiness was. However… His focus was divided. His master had told him as much. What was he supposed to do?

When Minako walked in, his heart skipped a beat.

“I… would like to visit your room.” Why had that been so difficult to say? His heart was pounding and maintaining a straight face took an immense effort. As he met her eyes, he noted the faint blush in her own cheeks.

“Alright!”

The walk to the dorm was largely silent.

 “So this is your home…” Theo furrowed his brow and looked down at Minako.

The double doors were set into a red brick archway which curved far above their heads. It was not often that Theo felt small, but that door felt like an impassable barrier.

“Um… It’s late, I know, to mention this, but is it permissible for me to enter?” Minako gave a peal of laughter which warmed Theo to his very bones.

“Of course! Come on in.” Minako took his hand gently and led him through that imposing front door. Her hand was soft even through his gloves, a steady pulse of power running over the surface of her skin. Theo hardly even noticed the living room as they headed upstairs, the click of shoes on tile giving way to carpeted stairs and empty hallway. All he could feel was the warmth of Minako’s hand in his own, all he could hear was the quiet whisper of her breath. The click of the door startled him out of his reverie, and he looked in awe at the room surrounding them. To human eyes, it seemed to be a normal student’s room; a desk against one wall, a calendar on another, and a neatly folded bed in the corner. However… With the evening sunlight streaming through the window, the faces smiling out of  photographs, and the very essence of Minako filling the air, it was beautiful

“Ah… I see.” The room was warm, and filled with light, and so _her_ that he didn’t realise he was smiling until she pointed it out.

“What’s with that smile?” It struck him suddenly that her voice was remarkably like her room- warm, and bright, and full of barely contained laughter. He loved it, he realised. Before he met her, Theo didn’t even understand what love _was_.

“Huh…? Oh, pardon me. Was I smiling?” How could he even explain what he was seeing, what he was feeling, to her?

“Your… ‘presence’ is strong here. Perhaps one would call it… Your scent?” Minako blinked, an expression of horror on her face.

“Do I smell!?” He hadn’t ever thought he would hear panic in her voice, but there it was.

“No? It’s a kind scent… Very much like you.” With that, a blush rose to her cheeks and a tiny smile lit her cheeks. He had to say something to her. He _had_ to.

“By the way, regarding my request this time… Er… Didn’t it make you uncomfortable?” The blush in her cheeks deepened almost imperceptibly, so slightly only Theo’s eyes could have noticed it.

“With you asking…? No.” She raised her eyes to meet his, and his heart skipped a beat. He could feel colour touching his own cheek, but he found that he hardly cared. All he could focus on was her smile, her beautiful crimson eyes. He caught himself staring and found his voice.

“Huh…? I-Indeed…?” With her quiet nod Theo couldn’t keep the smile from his face.

“If that’s so… Then I’m glad to hear it.” He turned to look through the window, quickly fading sunlight turning the room to gold. He couldn’t look at her face now, he had to keep his resolve.

“This world is filled with exquisite brilliance. The station, the shrine, the school… All had their unique charms.” _Though nothing compared to her, standing there in her own room._

“Every moment of the short time I spent with you is an unforgettable memory… Thank you so much.” Theo swallowed hard, and continued.

“This will be the last of my requests to visit this world.” He was suddenly glad she could not see his own expression, as he couldn’t hold back the grimace at her quiet gasp.

“Which means this will be the last of my requests to visit this world.” Had smiling for his guest ever been so difficult as it was now? Another first she had given him. He turned to face her, standing frozen in place. It was all he could do not to stroke her cheek, to soothe the pain from her expression with his touch. _I must leave now, or I never will._

“You have carried out my request to the fullest. Thank you for everything.” He turned to leave, but not before the sight of her eyes- widening, filling with tears, burning in the fading light- burned itself into his memory. Taking a step towards the door felt like he left his soul behind him, but he was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and her voice, thick with unshed tears, muffled against his back.

“I don’t want this to end!” He could not have worded it better if he had a thousand years. _I am sorry Master, I am too weak, too human, to leave her like this…_ He gently unwound her arms from his waist and turned to face her, so close now. He knew his face was crimson, and the conflict in his mind showed in his expression, but he no longer wanted to hide this side of himself from her. He briefly wondered why he ever had.

“You are such a minx… Do you understand what it is you just said?” He reached out and took Minako’s hand, so soft and yet holding back such power. For a moment, he let himself relish the feeling of touching her, of holding her hand in his own.

“This feeling… it’s so sinful. You are a guest, and yet my attachment to you is…” Is what? Wrong? It didn’t feel wrong. In his entire existence, Theo had never felt as right as he did in that moment.

“I cannot hope to calm it anymore myself… That’s why…” Why I can’t stay, he tried to say. But to never be alone with her again, to never hold her hand like this again- it hurt to say.

“I wish you would understand a little of what I’m feeling. If only you could sense even a little of this raging storm in my heart…” He looked down at the floor, realising slowly what he had just admitted. To her, to _himself…_ He loved her. He _loved_ her. His wandering thoughts were brought sharply into line by her voice, soft in the quiet room.

“I feel the same way.” He looked up from the floor into her burning crimson eyes. Still wet with tears but belied by a smile, they met his gaze boldly, holding nothing back. So much lay unspoken in that gaze, and Theo felt himself swallow, his mouth suddenly dry. How could his mouth even be dry? He did not feel thirst… But he felt something else, new and unfamiliar. He knew what it was, and that he needed to stop now. But that gaze pinned him in place, left him uncaring of propriety or consequence.

“You wish to compound my sins? The punishment thrust upon me will be made worse as well, you realise…” The smile was back on his face, he realised. She stepped closer until they are almost touching, chest to chest. She had to look up to meet his eyes like this, yet she seemed to stand taller than anyone he had ever known.

“I don’t care.” Her blunt, laughing invitation unravelled the last of his doubts. Whatever the price he had to pay, he would gladly pay it to stand this close, to drink in her laughter, her scent.

“…Such cruelty.” With shaking hands, he removed his gloves and cast them away to an unseen corner of the room. He did not need these reminders of his shackles, of the room which bound him.

“All right then, come here.” Her cheeks were aflame with colour as he took her hand again in his own. Without the gloves, he could feel the softness of her skin along with the power that pulsed gently underneath it. As he brushed her hair from her face and stroked her face with the back of his hand, that power raced faster with her rising heartbeat. It made a symphony only he could hear, ringing through his head in a glorious harmony.

“Till now, I have been your faithful student, but there are things I can teach you as well… You’re supposed to close your eyes at times like these.” Theo traced his fingers along her jawbone, tilting her face gently towards him. He knew this would only make it harder to leave. He _knew._

As he bent to kiss the girl he loved, he didn’t care.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, thank you for being so patient with me! I've decided to split this date into two parts. (To the frustration of many, I'm sorry!) Please comment on whether you'd like me to go full on sexy with the next bit, or just keep it T for teen and write my epilogue.


	7. Things to Teach You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have created smut. Enjoy your porn and porn-related angst.

The moment their lips touched, Theo felt the last of his restraint beginning to melt away. Her mouth was soft, so soft, and he didn’t know if it was her power or something else running over his skin but he craved more of it. Running his bare hand down the warmth of her cheek to her waist, he drew her closer, chest to chest, as close as he could have her.

_She is so beautiful, so warm, so soft…_

He pulled away briefly, to see the colour of her face and the fire in her expression. She met his gaze unflinchingly, the hint of a question in her beautiful crimson eyes.

“Is everything okay?”

“You are… So beautiful.” She smiled, and it was like the sun, filling him with warmth. She grabbed his lapels and brought his mouth to hers again, sighing as she ran her tongue over his lip. He had touched her before, held her hand, but this… It lit a fire in him- one he had no desire to extinguish. He moved by instinct, deepening the kiss; her answering sigh told him this was the right move. That sound sent a shiver straight through him- he needed to hear more. He moved his other hand to her hair, easing it out of its style and sending it tumbling over her shoulders. He had always wondered, somewhere in the back of his mind, how that hair would feel between his fingers; it was soft, and smelled of something wonderful he couldn’t even begin to describe. Her nimble fingers made short work of the buttons on his jacket and pushed it open, hands splayed across his chest. He shrugged out of it happily and let it fall to the ground, eager to be free of any reminder that _he should not be doing this. She was his guest, and every second he spent here in this world with her placed her at greater risk-_

She had loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and slid her hands over the planes of his chest, pushing him softly away. Had he done something wrong, was it something, he had- She was unzipping her school blazer with trembling fingers, unravelling her ribbon until it joined his jacket on the floor. He could only watch in awe, his breath frozen in his lungs, as she dropped her blouse and looked shyly towards him, bathed in golden sunlight. He stepped forward, running one hand down her waist and cupping her face with the other.

“I love you.” Her words startled him out of his reverie and he claimed her mouth with a light kiss before responding.

“I love you too... You have shown me what that word even means.” She flushed crimson and looked at the floor briefly before meeting his eyes again.

“I… want you. All of you. Is… that okay?” The shy request was at complete odds with the fire in her expression and he caught himself staring before he brought her close again and whispered,

“I am already yours.” Before reclaiming her mouth with his own. His senses were at once heightened and sluggish, so that he could have written sonnets about the taste of her mouth, but he could not quite remember when they had shed the rest of their clothes. He could not quite restrain a sharp breath as the bed hit the back of his bare legs and sat him sharply down. Theo could only gaze up at Minako, almost reverent as she laughed brightly at his surprise and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor as she clambered into his lap. The only hint of shyness he could detect from her anymore was the light blush on her cheeks, the thrum of her heart he could feel as she pressed her soft chest to his. Theo brushed a gentle kiss to the blush on her cheek, following the heated skin to the softness of her neck and collarbone and was rewarded with another soft sigh as her eyes fluttered closed. Theo was so aware of her softness in his lap, and the tightness in his underwear, as she moved against him.

“Pardon me for this,” Theo murmured against her ear as he stood, moving Minako onto her back as he ran his fingers softly down her abdomen and skimming her sides until reaching the band of her underwear and ran a hand over it. He met her eyes as he hooked one finger through each side and asked,

“Are… you certain of this?” His body screamed at the question, but he had to ask.

“Theo, if you stop now I might have to kill you.” Minako gasped as she arched into his touch. Theo could only chuckle in response, pulling her underwear off until she lay beneath him, naked and perfect in shades of crimson and cream.

“Well in that case how could I refuse?” He ran a finger over her warm folds as he kissed her breast, enjoying her moans as he nipped at the delicate nipple. Theo thought he had never heard anything so beautiful, until he stroked her bud with his thumb and she gasped his name as she arched herself into his hand. The pressure against his underwear was all he could feel now, and he couldn’t suppress a moan of his own as Minako ran a hand over him through the fabric, pulling the last vestiges of his uniform aside as she removed it.

“Theo… _please…”_ That soft plea was all the permission he needed, as he returned his mouth to hers and lined himself with her entrance. Had he not been so entranced, he would have been mortified at his low moan as he slowly, so slowly, pushed inside of her. Conscious of how small she seemed beneath him and wary of hurting her, he pressed his forehead against hers and resisted the urge to move as she adjusted to having him inside of her. The undercurrent of power under her skin pulsed against him as she opened her eyes and almost inaudibly begged him to move, pressing her hips against him. Theo was only too happy to oblige, sliding in and out of her with a steady rhythm which matched hers. His own pleasure was matched only by the escalation of Minako’s moans, that spike of power running over her body with every gasp of his name.

She hooked one leg over him and pulled him closer, clinging to his back as he gripped her headboard and moved the other hand between her legs, massaging her in time with his thrusts. Hearing Minako’s breath catch in her throat, Theo moved that hand to her hip and sped his pace, feeling his own release approaching as Minako panted beneath him.

“T- _Theo,_ I-” Minako cut herself off as she came with a gasp. The sensation was almost too much for Theo as he followed suit. He might have called her name; he could hardly even remember. The last thing he felt as he slipped out of consciousness was her body, warm and soft and pressed against him.

The light had almost left the room by the time Theo awoke, Minako not stirring next to him. She lay there still, her pale chest rising as she breathed. Theo could not resist an indulgent smile as she let out a gentle snore, but it turned to a frown as he thought once again of what he needed to do. And so, he remained silent as he dressed and waited for Minako to wake and do the same. She seemed to read his mood as they left the dorm and stood on the stone steps. So there was no surprise in her face as he took a deep breath and prepared himself.

“If I stay in this world for much longer, I may forget my duties entirely... And that would put you at a serious disadvantage.” Minako bit her lip, clearly trying very hard not to protest. That face, the tears in her beautiful eyes, made his next words the most difficult thing he had ever said.

“That's why... This will be the last time...Thank you so very much.” Minako nodded, tears spilling down her face even as she whispered that she understood.

_This is necessary. This is for her sake, so why is this so difficult? Why does this hurt?_

All he could do was extend a gloved hand, and memorise her beautiful eyes looking at only him as he steeled himself.

“Your hand, please...” The undercurrent of power remained, as he softly took it.

“...for the last time.”

 

 

 

                                                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for being so patient, I know this chapter took a while. I have been writing this fanfic for almost a year, great googly moogly.   
> I will very likely continue this with a part 2- detailing the fight with Theo and his reaction to the... uh, endgame. Let me know if you'd be interested in that story in the comments!


End file.
